1000 Ways to Die in Hetalia
by the-hunger-jaws
Summary: The original idea is by PrussianSecretPolice, so give him some support. This a continuation of his story with his permission. These are dumb deaths with the characters with Hetalia. P.S (Characters maybe used more than once).
1. Chapter 1

_This is a story not made by me, but by _PrussianSecretPolice. _So you can read the original on his account, I'm only continuing the story. The story is based off deaths on the show _1000 Ways to Die, _which I think is great._

_The first victim will be America and England, (Say sorry crazy mind!). Hopefully this should embody his spirit, but I digress, let's begin._

_I don't own _Hetalia or 1000 Ways to Die

Ball 'N Pain

_August 17, 2002_

_San Francisco, CA_

How did it come to this?

Alfred and Arthur, tumbling down a mountain, gathering speed as they go, trapped inside something called a globe riding ball.

Let's back up and take a look. (Story rewinds back to the start). It all started with, big surprise, a bad idea.

Alfred and Arthur had been killing time when they spotted an unattended globe riding ball. They're made to roll with the rider safely inside.

Without bothering to ask permission, they jumped in to see what this new craze was all about.

To compare these two to hamsters would be an insult to the entire rodent community.

At first, they were having a ball inside a ball, but when their laughs turned to screams, it was too late.

The steep mountainside had got the ball to 45 miles per hour, at this speed their bodies were being thrown into one another, breaking bones and cracking heads.

It was like being in multiple car crashes, without seatbelts. Finally, their prank came to a painful and fatal end.

Their party ball popped and what was left inside looked like an outtake from Humpty Dumpty.

Multiple fractures, broken skulls, and severe brain injuries meant one thing.

All the king's medics would never put these two morons back together again.

_So, what do think of it? But this is just the first part. The next two stories will_ _have a acupuncture for a man goes bad, and a chef who tries to gain trust is cooked, all that and more on 1000 Ways to Die in Hetalia. So let me know what you think and leave a review for more gore, over and out._


	2. Smoke Stalked

_Hello folks and thank you so much for all your reviews, you guys are awesome (Even more awesome than Prussia and Chuck Norris combined). Keep those favorites, follows, and reviews going, if you do, you'll get a treat. Anyways, here is the next death, and today's lucky victim is…BELARUS! Let's begin now, shall we._

_P.S I don't own _Hetalia _or _1000 Ways to Die_, if I did, then the Earth would fly to Mars and humans and aliens would be friends and sing songs while eating ice cream._

Smoke Stalked

_March 8, 2004_

_Holbrook, AZ_

When Kate got married, she thought her life was going to be perfect and it was. Until…..Natalya, her husband Ivan's ex-girlfriend, began to stalk the happy young couple.

Over time, Natalya's behavior became increasingly erratic, to the point where it was threatening.

Here are a few things she did, 1) she had been spying on them,2) she had been writing letters to the couple, and 3) she painted their brand new luxury car, which was white, to pink, this psycho lover was just crazy.

So, the newly-weds decided to take a vacation to forget about Natalya's weird and somewhat twisted behavior for a while and continue their happy lives together.

_One week later…_

They returned from their trip to their house, they felt something was seemingly wrong. As Kate was folding clothes, she felt a presence and opened a door to the closet and found…nothing.

But Ivan smelled something very odd and somewhat smelly. Maybe he forgot to empty the garbage, or some animal did some business, or maybe there was sewage leak and (Get back to the story!)

So he decided to light a fire, but as soon as the hardwood flamed, the house began to smoke. Thinking the flue was closed; Ivan reached up and found the surprise of his life.

The body of Natalya was stuck in the chimney, but how? It turns out as the couple left for their vacation; Natalya decided to break into their house for more mischief.

The only way in, was through the chimney, so she went inside, but quickly discovered, there was no way out.

7 days in the hot and airless shaft, had left Natalya starving and dehydrated, and finally, dead.

Natalya couldn't get over the fact that Ivan chose Kate to be his wife. Natalya wanted to be the one who said "I do."

"Until death do us part." Well, at least she got part of that right.

_Well that's another chapter done. So…please follow, favorite, and write your thoughts on this or the previous chapter. Next time, death is gonna get busy with a chef who gets fried, an acupuncture punctures, a Finn kills his enemy, and the enemy kills him back, an English magician gets shot by science, and cinnamon churro turns out to be deadly. All this and more gore on 1000 Ways to Die in Hetalia _


	3. Bottoms Up

_Hello everyone, I have resurfaced after a while due because I went on a trip. Thanks to all who reviewed and here is the next chapter for everyone. Today, we will learn why Romano must tell between sugar and a laxative, hope you enjoy._

_I don't own _Hetalia _or _1000 Ways to Die, _they belong to their owners._

Bottoms Up

_May 2, 2005_

_Milan, Italy_

Weddings, times of love, happiness, and joy, well that's what's supposed to happen.

But not today, because there is jealousy in the air, why you might ask? Because of the guy sitting two tables away the new couple.

Meet Romano, the guy that you just want to kick in the shin, and not for being nice, but for being a parasite in your backside.

The only reason he's here is because he's on a mission, to get revenge on the woman he hoped to be his wife, Sandra, whom married his brother, Feliciano.

So to accomplish this daring task, he baked a smelly scheme, to put Laxatives in Sandra's drink. To those who don't know what a Laxative is, let's just say, it leaves a highly toxic and brown mess in the toilet.

To get the drug in Sandra's drink, he bribed a waiter to put the drug in Sandra's wine.

Just as Romano and the new wife got their drinks, the Italian made a speech, not to entertain, but just waiting when the Laxatives kicks in and the Sandra's dress would look like the inside of a toilet in a gas station.

But like most things in his life, it didn't. Just as he finished his rear end made its presence known, so he made a mad dash to the toilet. Apparently the waiter named Ludwig had a spot for the couple and gave the Laxatives to Romano instead.

Just as he reached the only stall in the building, he found that it was occupied by a buddy of Feliciano, Kiku, who had just passed out from drinking who knows what amount of alcohol asleep on the toilet.

Thinking or not thinking rationally, he decided to use next best thing. The garbage can outside of the building, and in a case of bad to worse, he found himself stuck in his dumpster, and as he tried to wiggle himself out, he soon was rolling down a hill in his own filth.

He was rolling down the hill bashing into trees, smashing into rocks, breaking bones, severing his spine, and flinging his brain back and forth. His can finally stopped when he landed in a storm drain, smelly, and deader than dead.

Romano's plan backfired, instead of embarrassing Sandra, he got disemboweled, went on a roll, got covered in his own filth, and finally….dead.

Bon Voyage, Romano.

_Well, there goes the South part of Italy, you might expect the North, but that's for later. Our next death is going to be up in the Alps, with an expert showing of marksmanship. So please follow, favorite, and review to see who is being called up, until then See Ya later._


End file.
